1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack stands, and particularly to a jack stand that allows multiple stands to be stacked upon one another in order to facilitate storage and transportation of the jack stands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jack stands are used for many purposes, one of the most common being to support a vehicle while it is being maintained or repaired. Typically, a car is raised using a jack, and then a jack stand is placed under the frame of the vehicle next to the jack, and the jack is subsequently lowered and removed. One of the most common types of jack stands is the adjustable variety that consists of a tripod base with a central telescopic member. A disadvantage to most jack stands is they are bulky and awkward to store or carry. This is particularly a problem for automotive specialists who must carry their tools to different sites, such as racecar crews. Accordingly, there is need for a jack stand that is easy to store and carry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,901, issued Dec. 17, 1991 to Lyle Scott, shows a pipe support stand for supporting pipeline, the stand being stackable. The pipe support stand is a hollow pyramidal body made of plastic with an arcuate recess in its top surface for receiving the pipe and a pair of centrally located ribs on each side of the hollow body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,418, issued Oct. 22, 1985 to Donn Wendorff, teaches a trailer support stand made of skid bars having an open base and upwardly extending arms. The trailer support stand has a triangular base and is also fitted with a trailer hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,932, issued Apr. 11, 2000 to Robert Skvorecz, describes a wire chafing stand that is stackable and constructed from steel wire. United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,102,362, published Feb. 2, 1983, discloses a vehicle wheel hub support stand that is bolted to the wheel hub of an automobile. United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,391,209, published Feb. 4, 2004, shows a light vehicle safety stand used in conjunction with a car jack featuring movable support legs. Algonac Stackable Jack Stands, shown on a web page published at www.mindernanmarine.com, at least as of Aug. 31, 2004, shows a jack stand having a triangular base that is stackable.
None of the above inventions and patents; taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a stackable jack stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.